


Mistake, or Fate?

by ByTheAngell (SomeLittleInfamy)



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-02-01 04:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21381835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomeLittleInfamy/pseuds/ByTheAngell
Summary: When Ragnor accidentally leaves an embarrassing photo of Magnus in a book, Magnus can only hope the person who finds it is tempted enough by a reward for its return to not ruin his life with it.
Relationships: Magnus Bane & Ragnor Fell, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 33
Kudos: 215
Collections: Shadowhunters: The Ficlet Instruments





	Mistake, or Fate?

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**  
A mistake leads to wonderful consequences.

“Magnus, before I tell you this, you need to promise not to overreact,” Ragnor starts slowly. 

“Just spit it out.” 

“You know The Cat Photo?” Ragnor asks. 

It’s a rhetorical question. Magnus lost a bet he was overconfident going into, and as a result had a professional photo-shoot done with Chairman Meow while dressed to mirror that terrible 90s photo meme. It’s the single worst photo of him in existence. Ragnor had it framed for his dorm, carries one in his wallet, and probably has numerous others stored for future blackmail. 

Yes, Magnus knows The Cat Photo. 

“Well,” Ragnor continues. “I was using the photo as a bookmark. And I... _may_ have forgotten to take it out before returning it to the library.” 

“_ WHAT?!” _Magnus practically screams, causing a hush to fall over the dining hall. “Sorry,” he announces loudly to the eyes that look their way. “Just going to murder my dearest friend here, nothing to see, go back to your meals.” 

Ragnor sighs. “It was an accident! You know as much as we torture each other I would never-” 

“I know,” Magnus waves the apology away. “If this photo ends up _ in public _ you realize I’m going to have to transfer schools. Change my name. Get plastic surgery so no one recognizes-” 

“Listen, I’ll apologize but I’m not helping you join witness protection.”  
  
“...help me track the photo down?” Magnus asks instead. 

“Fine.” 

\---

Alec’s reading in the library when he turns the page to encounter the most hilarious photo he’s ever seen. It sends him into a fit of laughter that earns him several glares and a handful of ‘shush’es before he gets himself under control. There’s nothing on it, and though the subject (the attractive guy, not the cat) looks familiar he doesn’t immediately recognize him. 

It’s two days later when Alec sees the sign on the common board:   
  
**REWARD - Literally anything you want. **

**Missing: Embarrassing blackmail photo. There’s a cat. ****_You’ll know_****. ****  
****If found contact **[**RFell@idris.edu**](mailto:RFell@idris.edu) **  
****  
**Then, scrawled in pen underneath: **  
****(******_Please note, I am not the one in the photo. I have far more class than that. -Ragnor)_

Alec arranges a meeting. 

\---

Alec recognizes Ragnor from his History lecture immediately. 

“You have no idea how much you saved me,” Ragnor says, taking the photo back. “What do you want for it?” 

Alec shrugs. “Nothing. Tell your friend finding his photo is the only thing that got me through 7 straight hours at the library that night. We’ll call it even.” 

Alec’s about a minute away when he feels a tap on his shoulder, turning around to see the guy from the photo. 

“Who turns down a blank check reward?” Photo Guy demands. 

Alec shrugs. “It seemed like the decent thing to do.” 

“At least let me buy you dinner?” He offers. Alec’s heart skips a beat. 

“I don’t even know your name,” Alec counters. 

“Magnus,” the guy holds out a hand which Alec promptly takes. 

“Alec,” Alec smiles. “And sure. Dinner sounds great.”


End file.
